


深夜幻想-all迪-度假

by dubianosamu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubianosamu/pseuds/dubianosamu
Summary: 说去度假就要去。包含罗迪 贝迪 和布冯迪（没想到吧？）





	深夜幻想-all迪-度假

#深夜幻想  
#度假  
#all迪 包含罗迪 贝迪 布冯迪  
#ABO

当罗纳尔多说出“度假”的时候，迪巴拉还以为他在开玩笑。而现在他抱着行李包，惬意地坐在副驾驶座上吃着冰淇淋。  
罗纳尔多在看后视镜的时候顺便瞥了他一眼，这种食物不可能出现在他的食谱里，但他并不介意小男孩吃上一点点——特别是他伸出舌头舔着冰淇淋球的时候，有那么点该死的可爱。  
“你应该尝一尝，”迪巴拉用舌头舔了一下自己嘴角，眨巴着眼睛，“Gelato，在意大利，你不能没尝过。”  
但是自律的人不为所动，沿着海岸线的方向继续开车，直到拐进一座漂亮的海滨小屋。  
下车时候迪巴拉吃完了最后一口蛋卷，恋恋不舍地舔干净手指。他并不能经常吃这些，他当然知道，但是在休假的时候给自己一点放松并不过分。  
他们把车停在院子里，然后走进去。迪巴拉嗅到一股熟悉的气味，g他对气味异常的敏感，但是又想不起在哪里闻到过。  
现行到达的意大利人在煮咖啡。贝尔纳代斯基穿着一件宽松的T恤，露出修饰着纹身的手臂，端着摩卡壶给两个人倒咖啡。浓缩咖啡的杯子很小，迪巴拉用手指捏着，不急于一饮而尽，慢悠悠地在屋子里转悠。  
很简单的小屋，装饰着木头的家具，客厅有落地窗。他们坐在洒满了阳光的沙发上打游戏，输的人负责做晚饭。   
迪巴拉赢了两局，开心地举起手靠在沙发上，用脚去踹贝尔纳代斯基的小腿，支使他快去厨房。等到意大利人无奈笑着站起身，发现迪巴拉翻了个身趴着伸手去够旁边的装饰品。  
黑白色调的棋盘。意大利人看一眼，就知道来自他的大理石的故乡。  
晚饭以后他们相约去锻炼，沿着海滩跑步，然后回到小屋简单的健身房里补充一些力量训练。迪巴拉的肌肉训练成效显著，但他依然羡慕葡萄牙人整齐漂亮的腹肌线条。  
最后他们决定去游泳。小屋带着一个绝佳的恒温泳池，正适合放松。等到游得差不多了，迪巴拉从岸边的储藏室里拖出一块大气垫子，把它推进了水里。  
这可真妙。他心想，不知道罗纳尔多从哪里找到了这么棒的地方。  
他躺在垫子上，浮力托着那垫子慢慢的晃着，任月光落在水波上。罗纳尔多从他身边游过去，又游过来，像一条不会累的鲸鱼。  
贝尔纳代斯基伸手推了一下圆形的垫子，迪巴拉就飘远一点点，然后又自己划回来。他们玩起了幼稚又乐此不疲的游戏。最后忍无可忍的意大利人决定也爬上去，给他一点教训。他们湿漉漉的在一张随时会翻的垫子上打闹，用小腿、关节和手臂试图制服对方。  
为什么会变成这样？也许一个Alpha、一个Beta和一个Omega的旅行，就是奇怪的。  
迪巴拉用手指揪着贝尔纳代斯基短发的发尾，他很想念刚开始时意大利人飘逸的长发，会因为汗水黏在脸侧。他一面跟人接吻，一面思绪乱飞，用手指轻轻地挠着那发尾。这个吻是湿透了的，泳池的水滴在迪巴拉的脸上，他笑着捋了一下头发，把额发顺到后面，露出漂亮的眉眼。  
他们在月光下，Omega的身体打开来，就像贝壳露出柔软的肉，碰一下又会缩回去那么紧张。  
贝尔纳代斯基是个很温柔的人，他通常脾气很好，轻声细语，不争不吵。迪巴拉抬头看，在昏暗的光线里，只有他的眼睛闪亮，他按着Beta的脑袋，喉咙里发出轻轻的呼噜声，吻住了多情的唇。  
罗纳尔多没有打扰他们，他结束了自己的训练量，上岸坐了下来。岸边有躺椅，他不坐，就坐在池边的大理石上，看着两个随时会掀翻垫子的人。  
好在他们没有。  
他们黏黏腻腻地搂在一起，一起靠到岸边，一起离开浴池。房子有足够的卧室，他们却要挤在一张床上。  
阿根廷人跪在床上，已经开始流水的后穴召示着他的不知足。浴室里的水声停了，他故意不看，装作无所谓，却在床单上磨蹭着自己的下身。男人走出来的时候他正在刷手机，下午发的ins得到了一大堆赞，他孜孜不倦的看着。罗纳尔多瞄了一眼他的屏幕，一张泳池边的自拍，没有露出脸，却恰到好处的展现出了腹肌、大腿和精巧的脚踝。他不得不承认迪巴拉有时候就是故意的，故意无辜又纯洁的勾引着所有人，绝对是。  
罗纳尔多靠在床头，把不知好歹的小男孩拉过来，任他再急迫的向自己展露身体，也只是轻轻的抚摸着他的腰侧和后背。迪巴拉的肋间有一处纹身，随着他的动作在起伏着，他讨好似的爬到男人身上，附身去索要亲吻。这是一场关于耐心的对抗。  
但是另一只手也加入了战局。贝尔纳代斯基也靠在床头，他枕着自己的一只手臂，把左手伸到迪巴拉的腿间抚摸着。他从会阴一直揉过去，轻松地把两根手指送进了已经泛滥的小穴。迪巴拉的眼角泛着红，跪姿让他不能夹紧腿，另一只手臂也从他的后腰往下走，故意的来到穴口打转。球场上的默契沿用到这里，他们刻意地拉长了对男孩的折磨。  
最后迪巴拉还是输掉了这场耐心的对决。他主动扭着腰坐到了葡萄牙人的身上，在两个人的注视下扶着Alpha粗长的分身骑了上去，体液顺着交合的动作往下滑落，他的手被人捉住，只能用腰部的力量一次一次的动。等到后来他累得脑子都糊涂了，被哄着乖巧的张开嘴，不管含住的是舌头还是分身，只顾着往里吮吸得没完没了。放纵着自己的脑子，和身体。  
迪巴拉醒过来的时候，发现只有自己在床上。也许是昨晚的消耗太大，贴心的Alpha并不打算叫醒他去晨跑。他隔着窗户看着贝尔纳代斯基在游泳，他想起昨晚自己有意无意的抓着意大利人的后背，不知道他的纹身能否藏住自己的爪印。  
门铃响了。迪巴拉三两步从楼梯上跑下来，准备送上一个迟到的早安吻，他开门的时候笑得没心没肺。  
门外站着一个意外的访客。他愣了半秒，身体已经做出了反应，直接地、毫不犹豫地抱住了布冯。扑面而来的信息素气息竟让他安心，他的队长可靠得像大理石的柱子支撑穹顶，他把脸埋在人肩膀上。布冯回以他紧紧地拥抱——就像他们曾经那样——他垂下眼睛，用嘴唇描摹着Omega的耳朵，那里红得半透明了，他也不打算放开。  
“你怎么会来？”迪巴拉小声嘟哝着。  
“喔，放个假。”布冯用大手搂着他的脑袋揉着，“这是我的屋子。”


End file.
